Aimer
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: masalah datang silih berganti membuat nya jera akan ketidak pastian yang menggantung ini hingga membuat nya pergi. / "Dimana Hinata..? "/ "Maaf. "/ . Summary buruk. / T.B.C
1. epilogue

DISCLAMER- MASASHI KISHIMOTO

maaf kalo typo nya masih bertebaran dimana- mana. Yuko author baru sih.

* * *

"Sshhh ngehhh. "Desah seorang wanita yang tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungan sang pria yang sedang in out di bawah nya dengan jari nya.

"Cih, aku tidak suka. Kau sudah longgar. "Dengus sang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke kepada sang wanita yang bernama Karin. Mata Karin melebar begitu Sasuke berucap menusuk seperti itu.

"Kau hanya memakai ku..? "Karin terngungu dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan langsung keluar dari kamar yang ia gunakan untuk bercinta, sebenar nya tidak bisa di sebut bercinta juga, karena ia hanya in out dengan jari nya.

tiga langkah keluar dari kamar, Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan dan makian Karin. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar reaksi itu, ia memang sering memperlakukan wanita seperti itu, seperti seorang jalang yang haus akan kepuasan, sejak ' wanita ' yang cintai pergi meninggal kan nya ke luar negri, Sasuke jadi seperti ini.

Sasuke tau dia salah, hanya saja jika dia tidak melakukan itu, dia semakin merasakan kerinduan akan ' wanita ' nya. Dia pulang dengan mengendarai ferrari berwarna Hitam nya.

Sasuke pulang dengan pakaian berantakan, kemeja yang tiga kancing diatas nya terbuka dan jaket yang di sampirkan di bahu nya. Ia masuk ke kamar nya dengan langkah terseok- gontai.

ia duduk di ranjang nya dan mengambil figura yang ada di nakas. Disana terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo sedang tersenyum manis, disamping nya Sasuke sedang merangkul nya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Cepatlah pulang Hinata, aku merindukan mu. "Sasuke membawa figura itu dalam dekapan nya, ia berbaring di ranjang King size nya dengan tetap memeluk figura itu. Sasuke pun terlelap dengan figura yang tetap ia peluk.

* * *

T.B.C

Cepet banget ya alur nya..

Yuko sebener nya gemeter pas nulis cerita ini, tapi Yuko pengen nyoba. Yuko pengen tau Yuko nulis nya bagus atau nggak, makan nya nanti review ya.

Review nya Yuko tunggu ** tersenyum manis **


	2. dia pulang

DISCLAMER - MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Disini wanita nya Sasuke muncul, ** yey, peluk- peluk Sasu. **

Yuko minta bimbingan nya ya Senpai.

* * *

DRETT DRETT DRETTT

Android Sasuke bergetar, dengan malas ia mengangkat Android itu. Sasuke memang masih mengantuk sekali, hei, wajar saja kan, ia pulang ke apartemen pukul 2 pagi, dan sekarang jam 07.30 sudah ada yang menelfon nya.

"Moshi- moshi. " Sasuke berucap dengan malas.

'Sasuke kau dimana..?, kami sudah ada di bandara ' Ucap di seberang sana membuat Sasuke menjauhkan Android nya dari telinga nya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon nya, ah, rupanya ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ne, untuk apa kalian ke bandara..? " Sasuke bertanya dengan malas- lagi.

'lah, kau tidak tau, Hinata kan pulang sekarang. ' Dari seberang sana Mikoto tidak tau bahwa putra nya sedang gemetar.

DEG DEG DEG

jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat begitu ia mendengar bahwa wanita nya akan pulang sekarang, ya, wanita nya adalah Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

"Benarkah. " Sasuke berucap pelan setelah bisa mengendalikan degupan jantung nya.

'Ya. Kami tunggu setengah jam lagi, pastikan kau datang atau ayah mu akan mencincang mu. ' Sasuke mengacuhkan Mikoto dan langsung menutup panggilan.

Hinata pulang, Hinata nya pulang, Wanita nya pulang, W-A-N-I-T-A_ N-Y-A_ P-U-L-A-N-G . Sasuke langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah otak nya memproses apa yang terjadi.

SKIP TIME

dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil mercedes benz c200 nya. Sasuke keluar dari apartemen nya dengan berlari, ia tidak mau terlambat untuk menemui wanita nya AK.A Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil nya ketika ia sampai di parkiran apartemen. Sasuke menyalakan mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat, ia tidak perduli dengan makian orang lain karena mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

jalanan menuju bandara Narita macet dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak henti- henti nya menggerutu dan memaki. Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya macet berhenti, Sasuke menuju bandara Narita dengan cepat.

Sasuke tiba di bandara Narita pukul 08.10.

DEG

jantung Sasuke tiba- tiba berpacu dengan cepat, di ujung utara sana, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas, Hinata yang sedang memeluk ibu nya erat.

' dia bertambah cantik ' ujar Sasuke di dalam Hati. Sasuke seakan tersadar saat menerima lambayan ibu nya dari jauh langsung berlari menghampiri nya. Disana Hinata tengah tersenyum manis menanti Sasuke- nya.

BRUKK

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, saat ia sudah ada di depan Hinata. Sasuke menghirup aroma Lavender bercampur Vanila yang ada di tubuh wanita nya. Sasuke sungguh rindu akan aroma wanita nya, 2 tahun Hinata pergi ke Prancis. Hinata pergi ke Prancis karena ibu nya, Harumi Advent. Harumi memang bukan Jepang tulen, ibu nya asal jepang, namun ayah nya asli dari Prancis.

Hinata dan ibu nya memang berbeda Marga. Hinata yang memakai nama Marga ayah nya, dan Harumi yang memakai nama Marga keluarga nya. Harumi tidak memakai nama keluarga suami nya karena para tetua Hyuga tidak mengijinkan nya. Dari awal mereka memang tidak mengijin kan seseorang dari klan Hyuga menikah dengan lain Hyuga, karena itu Harumi dan Hiashi - suami nya pisah ranjang, namun bukan berarti mereka bercerai, mereka hanya pisah ranjang.

Hiashi terpaksa menikah lagi karena tekanan para tetua, dan karena itulah Harumi dan Hiashi pisah ranjang, Harumi tidak ingin satu rumah dengan madu nya sendiri, maka dari itu Harumi pindah rumah saat Hinata berumur 4 tahun, Harumi pindah dekat dengan rumah Mikoto - adik tiri Hiashi.

Selama Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukan, Harumi hanya tersenyum maklum, ia tau kerinduan yang mereka rasakan, seperti kerinduan nya kepada sang suami.

"_Tu me manques_, Sasu. " Hinata berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya megerutkan kening tanda tidak tau apa yang di ucapkan Hinata.

"Kau bicara apa..? " Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku merindukan mu. " Ucap Hinata dengan hembusan nafas sengaja di telinga Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai begitu tau kalau Hinata sedang menggoda nya.

"Ekhemzz " Ujar mereka - Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku dan Harumi - secara bersamaan. Mereka - Sasuke dan Hinata - langsung melepas kan pelukan nya, Hinata dengan wajah memerah sedang kan Sasuke dengan wajah datar walau dalam Hati ia sedang gugup.

"Sebegitu rindu nya kah kalian sehingga berpelukan selama itu. " Ucap Fugaku dengan nada menyindir. Sedangkan Hinata, wajah nya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dan Sasuke kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan blusing nya - walau tipis.

* * *

T.B.C

Disini Sasu nya Yuko bikin OoC ** di timpuk sendal sama penggemar Sasu **..

Hinata nya juga di sini Yuko bikin OoC ** kedip- kedip genit ke arah Hina **

Review yaa..

Yuko pengen tau cerita Yuko gimana..


	3. Berbagi cinta

DISCLAMER- MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GJ, abal, typo dan lain- lain

SILAHKAN MEMBACA

* * *

mereka berjalan dengan bersanda gurau. Mereka menghentikan langkah saat Harumi berhenti.

"Harumi, ada apa..? " Tanya Mikoto.

"Ah, Mikoto. Aku ada urusan. Hinata kau mau tinggal dimana selama kau disini..? " Ujar Harumi mengalihkan pandang nya dari Mikoto pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditanya seperti itu oleh ibu nya hanya tersenyum.

"aku- " Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya karena sudah di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata tinggal dengan ku saja. Toh, apartemen ku tidak jauh dari Universitas. Lagi pula bukankah Hinata satu Universitas dengan ku. " Ucap Sasuke dengan cepat memotong perkataan Hinata. Trio Uchiha - Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi - menatap curiga pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar walau dalam hati sedang gugup.

Harumi menyirit kan alis nya begitu mendengar penawaran Sasuke yang bisa di bilang menggiurkan, lagi pula bukan kah Sasuke dan Hinata pernah tinggal satu atap -dulu-.

"Bagaimana Hinata, kau mau..? " Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk atas penawaran itu.

"Baiklah, ah, aku sudah telat. Jaa ne. " Ujar Harumi sambil melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu. " Ujar Sasuke datar kepada Trio Uchiha- Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang masih menatap nya curiga. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu nya cuek.

"Mhh. Bisakah kalian menghentikan tatapan curiga kalian. Aku lelah sekali. " Ujar Hinata kepada Trio Uchiha- Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan wajah memelas andalan nya. Sontak saja semua nya menghentikan acara - tatap- tatapan curiga- dan menyuruh Sasuke pulang ke apartemen nya karena Hinata lelah.

Sasuke dan Hinata lalu pergi menuju parkiran dimana mobil ferrari nya di parkirkan. Sasuke masuk ke mobil di ikuti dengan Hinata, Sasuke tidak lantas melajukan mobil nya, membuat Hinata binggung.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Hinata begitu kaget karena Sasuke ada di hadapan nya sontak saja menjauh kan tubuh nya dari Sasuke hingga tubuh nya menyender pada pintu mobil. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Hinata, dekat, dekat dan akhir nya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tak ada nafsu di sana, hanya ada sebuah penyampaian rindu melalui ciuman.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman itu dan langsung berbalik ke arah setir pengemudi. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan binggung. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil nya dengan santai.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku menghentikan nya karena aku tau kau kelelahan. Dan jika kau memasang tampang seperti itu, kau memberi kesan seakan kau itu menggoda ku. " Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan kening nya. memang saat ini Hinata memakai baju dengan belahan dada terbuka sehingga mempertonton kan belahan dada nya yang montok tanpa Bra, dia juga memakai rok yang 15 cm di atas lutut, dan sekarang rok nya juga tersingkap memperlihatkan paha putih Hinata yang tanpa cacat .

"Jika memang aku penggoda, pasti nya aku hanya akan menggoda mu saja. " Gumam Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar nya hanya mendengus pelan.

SKIP TIME

mereka sampai di apartemen Sasuke dengan waktu yang relatif singkat, Hinata berniat keluar sebelum Sasuke menarik tangan nya Hingga ia terduduk kembali.

"Ada apa..? " Tanya Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menatap nya tajam.

"Pakai ini. Aku tidak ingin tubuh mu dilihat oleh orang lain selain aku. " Ujar Sasuke dengan melemparkan jaket milik nya yang ada di jok belakang mobil.

Hinata tersenyum dengan sikap Sasuke yang terkesan peduli namun datar, tanpa banyak kata, Hinata keluar dengan memakai jaket yang kebesaran itu di tubuh nya. Sasuke keluar duluan sambil membawa koper Hinata. Ia lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memakai jaket nya.

Hinata berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang lebar. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus tidak suka dan langsung menarik Hinata lembut untuk mensejajarkan langkah nya, Sasuke juga memperkecil langkahan nya agar dapat sejajar dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan tangan yang menarik nya menjadi bergandengan, Sasuke menatap heran Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Hinata memaling kan wajah nya yang memerah. Hinata yang melihat tingkah kekasih nya tersebut hanya tertawa anggun yang membuat Sasuke bertambah merah.

mereka menaiki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 7. Sesampai nya di lantai 7, Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang ada di belakang nya. Mereka melangkah mendekati kamar yang bernomor 23 yang ternyata adalah kamar Sasuke .Sasuke lalu mengambil kunci di saku celana nya dan mulai membuka pintu dengan memasukan kunci ke lubang yang ada di bawah pintu.

CKLEKK

bunyi pintu di buka saat Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, Sasuke melangkah diikuti dengan Hinata yang berjalan di belakang nya. Hinata lalu mengambil kopor nya dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Hinata juga menanggal kan jaket Sasuke yang kebesaran sehingga sekarang Hinata dengan pakaian sexi nya.

"Tutup pintu nya. " Ujar Sasuke datar pada Hinata yang tengah memandang nya.

Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Jadi Sasuke, dimana kamar ku..? " Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir mungil nya. Sasuke menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Hinata, Hinata mengadah untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai. Sasuke lalu mendekat kan wajah nya pada wajah Hinata.

CUP

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lembut membuat Hinata memerah karena nya. Tangan Sasuke berpindah menuju pipi Hinata dan mengelus nya pelan membuat rasa geli hinggap di tubuh Hinata dan membuat pipi Hinata makin memerah.

"Kau tidak tau, hn..? kita akan tidur di kamar yang sama. " Ujar Sasuke masih dengan seringai nya, Hinata diam mematung mendengar nya. Sasuke yang melihat kekasih nya mematung hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke menyeringai kembali begitu otak jahil nya membisikan sesuatu di telinga nya.

perlahan namun pasti tangan kiri Sasuke yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus. Pertama dari paha dan merambat menuju kemaluan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak saat jemari Sasuke yang mengelus paha nya berpindah menuju kemaluan nya langsung menepis nya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh sedikit dan langsung melangkah kan kaki nya untuk membuka pintu dan meninggal kan Hinata yang masih memerah.

"Tch, kau mau diam disitu hingga aku ' Memakan ' mu. Atau masuk ke kamar untuk membereskan pakaian mu. " Ujar Sasuke datar namun sarat akan godaan.

Mata Hinata memicing tajam pada Sasuke. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Ia kesal karena Sasuke menggoda nya sontak saja ingin membalas nya .Hinata mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Sasuke dan menempelkan payudara montok nya ke dada Sasuke yang terbalut kemeja, tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga berjinjit untuk mendekati telinga Sasuke.

"Ah, aku juga ingin di ' Makan ' oleh mu. Tapi sayang aku lelah sekali, perjalanan dari Prancis ke Jepang sangat menguras tenaga ku. " Ujar Hinata sambil mendesah di telinga Sasuke. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kejantanan Sasuke berdiri tegak.

Hinata yang ada di depan Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang menonjol. Hinata menyeringai sedikit dan melepas satu kalungan tangan nya di leher Sasuke.

"Ah, rupa nya, kejantanan mu tidak bisa di ajak kompromi ya Sasu. " Ujar Hinata sambil menggoda Sasuke dengan menekan- nekan kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbalut celana dengan ibu jari nya.

"H-hentikan H-hina-ata shhh. " Ujar Sasuke terbata dan sedikit mendesah begitu tangan Hinata lebih kuat menekan kejantanan nya. Hinata menyeringai lebar begitu Sasuke mendesah, sayang nya ia hanya menggoda Sasuke saja, maka dari itu ia melepas tangan nya dari kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbalut celana.

Hinata hendak menjauhkan diri nya dari Sasuke sebelum tangan Sasuke menarik nya hingga tubuh nya berhimpitan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Hinata lalu menepis tangan Sasuke yang menarik nya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar yang tadi Sasuke buka.

Hinata berniat menutup pintu nya sebelum Sasuke masuk dan mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh terduduk. Sasuke lalu masuk dan menutup pintu nya dan dengan cepat ia pun mengambil kunci yang ada di lantai karena Hinata terjatuh, ia pun mengunci mengunci pintu nya dan memasukan nya ke dalam saku celana nya.

Hinata menatap horor Sasuke yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja nya. Setelah semua kancing nya terbuka, Sasuke melempar kemeja itu asal- asalan. Kini Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada membuat Hinata memerah. Hinata memundurkan tubuh nya ketika Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala Bridal style dan menurun kan nya dengan lembut di ranjang King Size nya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapan nya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang membuat jantung mereka berdua terpompa lebih cepat.

tanpa menyia- nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata menyambut ciuman itu dengan mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke tau, Hinata terlalu munafik mengakui jika Hinata memang menginginkan nya.

"Shh. " Desah Hinata disela- sela ciuman nya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman nya karena kehabisan oksigen. Tidak lama karena setelah itu ia langsung mencium Hinata kembali, Sasuke mencoba memasukan lidah nya ke mulut Hinata, sedangkan Hinata menolak nya dengan mengatup kan mulut nya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hinata tangan Sasuke lalu membuka baju Hinata mempertonton kan apa yang ada di dalam nya. Sasuke lalu melepas ciuman nya untuk melihat keindahan yang disajikan di depan mata nya.

"Kenapa kau membuka baju ku tanpa berbicara pada ku, Sasu. " Ujar Hinata merajuk kepada Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan kedua buah dada Hinata yang naik turun akibat tarikan nafas Hinata yang cepat.

"Kau sendiri terlalu munafik untuk menerima sentuhan ku padahal kau menginginkan nya juga kan. " Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kepada Hinata yang tengah mengembungkan pipi gembil nya.

Selesai dengan percakapan itu Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil Hinata di ranjang nya. Ia menindih Hinata dengan bertumpu pada siku nya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata lembut namun kelama- lamaan menjadi ganas. Dia juga memasukan lidah nya ke mulut Hinata yang berasa Vanila, mengabsen gigi- gigi putih Hinata, mereka juga melakukan perang lidah. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia meremas- remas dada Hinata yang besar dan montok itu. Sasuke menghentikan ciuman nya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Dada mu bertambah besar. Dugaan ku, Cup mu sudah mencapai ukuran D. " Ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan remasan pada Dada Hinata yang menjulang itu.

"Nghh y-ya shh Su-keehh. " Desah Hinata dengan menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai liar begitu mendengar desahan Hinata yang menggoda itu. Ia segera melumat bibir Hinata lagi, Hinata tidak menolak nya karena ia juga menginginkan kepuasan. Ciuman itu turun ke dagu dan berakhir di leher Hinata. Hinata mendesah -Lagi- begitu lidah Sasuke yang lunak menjilati dan menggigit kecil leher putih nya, membuat banyak kiss mark disana.

"Nghh uhh. " Hinata mendesah begitu leher nya di dijilati dan digigiti oleh Sasuke. Hinata memberi respon Sasuke dengan menjambak rambut Raven pria itu.

Sasuke lalu memainkan puting Hinata yang berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras akibat terangsang. Ia memainkan nya dengan mengigit kecil puting Hinata yang sebelah kanan sehingga Hinata menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Ahh S-sukehh " Lengguh Hinata antara nikmat dan sakit begitu Sasuke mencubit puting itu dengan sedikit keras.

Buah dada Hinata yang menganggur juga tidak ia biarkan, ia meremas nya dengan kuat Hingga Hinata berteriak karena kesakitan bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Hinata melampiaskan kenikmatan itu dengan meremas seprai yang sudah kusut tidak karuan karena ia remas -menyalurkan kenikmatan.

"Enghh p-puask-kan ak-kuhh Su-ukehh. " Hinata mendesah begitu Sasuke meraup buah dada Hinata di tangan nya- walau tidak muat karena kebesaran.

Sasuke lalu menghentikan aksi nya dan memulai aksi yang baru dengan menenggelam kan wajah nya diantara buah dada Hinata, dia meghirup wangi Lavender yang ada pada tubuh wanita nya.

Sasuke menciumi, menjilat bahkan menggigit buah dada Hinata ganas seakan tiada hari esok, sedangkan yang sedang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah saat Sasuke melakukan aksi nya.

"Ukhh emhhh. " Hinata menggelinjang geli saat Sasuke menciumi buah dada Hinata yang besar.

tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah untuk membuka resleting rok Hinata dan melempar nya ke sembarang arah. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuka rok Hinata kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus- elus kewanitaan Hinata dari luar G-string nya membuat Hinata melengguh sesaat.

"Umhh akhhh. " Desah Hinata saat Sasuke mengelus kemaluan nya.

Sasuke menghentikan permainan buah dada nya, ia yang sudah mulai tidak sabar langsung membuka G-string itu, kini tampak lah surga dunia yang akan di nikmati oleh Sasuke. Ia mengelus dan menjilati nya, membuat Hinata mendesah tertahan.

Lidah Sasuke menerobos makin dalam dan berakhir di klitoris Hinata yang berukuran sebesar biji kacang, Sasuke memainkan nya dengan menjilat dan sedikit menggigit nya membuat Hinata menggelinjang kenikmatan, Sasuke tau rahim Hinata sudah menegang dan siap mengeluarkan cairan nya.

Ia tidak ingin Hinata keluar duluan. Sasuke menahan cairan itu agar tidak keluar dengan menghentikan kegiatan nya. Hinata yang merasa tidak ada kegiatan apapun di bawah nya menyirit.

Hinata bangun dan memposisikan diri nya untuk duduk. Mata nya menatap sayu Sasuke yang tengah membuka celana nya. Kejantanan nya yang besar dan panjang, berdiri tegak. Hinata mendekati Sasuke, ia merendahkan tubuh nya hingga sejajar dengan Kejantanan Sasuke.

Hinata mendongkak meminta ijin kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud Hinata hanya mengangguk.

perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke dengan tangan mungil nya. Ia menekan- nekan nya pelan membuat Sasuke mendesah lirih. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menjilati kejantanan Sasuke, menyesap rasa manis, amis, dan asin yang di keluarkan oleh cairan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Akhh Hi-hina emhh. " Sasuke mendesah dan menepuk pencak kepala Hinata saat Hinata menjilat kejantanan nya.

"Shh y-ya b-bagus emhh ahh Hi-hinahh. " Puji Sasuke sambil menepuk puncak rambut Hinata.

Hinata juga mengelus- elus dua bola yang ada di bawah sana membuat Sasuke meringis geli.

Hinata menjilati nya seperti pecandu lollypop. Ia mulai mengulum Kejantanan Sasuke yang panjang dan besar itu. Walau kejantanan itu tidak masuk semua dalam mulut mungil nya, Sasuke tetap merasa puas.

"Uhh. K-kau sem-makin p-pintar m-memai-ink-kan nya emhh. " Sasuke memuji di sela-sela desahan nya.

Hinata memaju mundur kan kepala nya agar kejantanan Sasuke mendapatkan kehangatan dari mulut nya. Sasuke juga memaju mundurkan kejantanan nya agar lebih mendapatkan kehangatan dari mulut mungil Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanan nya menegang. Hinata yang tau itu dengan cepat mengemut nya dengan kencang membuat Orgasme Sasuke lebih cepat. Sasuke melengguh kencang begitu ia mengeluarkan Cairan nya di mulut Hinata.

"Akuhh k-keluar AKHH. " Sasuke berteriak saat Orgasme melanda nya.

"Srluupp slruuupppp." Hinata menelan cairan itu seperti sirup.

Hinata mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke ambruk karena kelelahan. Hinata membersihkan semua cairan yang masih menempel di kejantanan Sasuke.

Hinata membawa nya berbaring di pangkuan paha nya.

"Tidur saja. Kalau kau lelah. " Ujar Hinata mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan, membuat Sasuke menyandarkan kepala nya pada paha Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia membuka mata nya dan dengan jail tangan nya mengelus paha putih Hinata yang mulus membuat Hinata mendesah lirih.

"Achh S-sasuhh. " Desah Hinata diantara kenikmatan nya. Sasuke menyeringai dan terus mengelus paha Hinata, perlahan namun pasti tangan nya merambat naik dan berakhir di kemaluan Hinata.

"Akhh Sa-sasuhh . " Lengguh Hinata saat jari telunjuk Sasuke masuk dalam kemaluan nya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja sempit, hn. " Bukan pertanyaan melain kan pernyataan. Mereka memang melakukan nya setiap hari dulu -2 tahun lalu sebelum Hinata pergi ke luar negeri.

Sasuke bangun dan memposisikan diri nya untuk duduk tanpa melepas jari nya yang masuk ke kemaluan Hinata. Dapat ia lihat, kemaluan Hinata yang merah merekah dan berkedut- kedut seakan menarik jari Sasuke. Sasuke menidurkan Hinata dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil Hinata, membuat Hinata menatap sayu Sasuke.

jari Sasuke perlahan in out di kemaluan Hinata.

"Ashh. " Hinata mendesah lirih karena kegiatan Sasuke di bawah nya.

Sasuke yang tidak puas satu jari langsung menambah kan dua jari nya sekaligus di kemaluan Hinata yang sempit membuat Hinata memekik kesakitan diantara kenikmatan yang sudah dua tahun tidak ia rasakan.

"Te-teruslahh emhh. " Hinata mendesah saat tiga jari Sasuke bergerak seakan- akan ingin mengoyak nya.

Sasuke menggerakan jari nya pelan, membuat Hinata merasakan geli di perut nya. Perlahan namun pasti, jari Sasuke yang tadi bergerak pelan berubah menjadi cepat membuat Hinata harus mengenggam seprai yang sudah kusut untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan.

"Akhh S-sasuhh. L-lebihh ce-cepathh . " Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke diantara desahan menggoda nya, membuat Sasuke merasa tidak sabar untuk menyatukan diri nya dengan Hinata.

jari Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat saat merasakan kemaluan Hinata menegang.

"S-sasuhh aku akan AKHHHHHHHH " Hinata berteriak kencang begitu rahim nya mengeluarkan cairan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari nya dan menjilati nya. Hinata menatap sayu Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai.

"Kau siap Hime..? " Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Hinata. Toh, tanpa bertanya pun Sasuke akan tetap melakukan nya.

Sasuke menindih Hinata dengan bertumpu pada siku nya. Sasuke lalu memposisi kan kejantanan nya di depan gerbang surga yang akan dimasuki nya.

"Ukkhh. " Hinata mendesah begitu benda tumpul bergesekan dengan kewanitaan nya menyebabkan rasa geli hinggap di perut nya.

Sasuke memasuki nya perlahan- lahan karena liang senggama wanita nya masih saja sempit, padahal dulu ia dan Hinata selalu melakukan nya setiap hari.

BLESS

kejantanan Sasuke masuk semua ke dalam liang senggama Hinata yang masih sempit. Hinata sempat meringis perih karena Sasuke memasukan kejantanan nya dengan paksa karena tidak sabar.

kewanitaan Hinata berkedut seakan menarik nya dalam- dalam. Hinata menggerakan pinggul nya tanda Sasuke boleh memulai nya.

Sasuke mengerakan batang nya keluar masuk dengan pelan membuat Hinata mendesahkan nama Sasuke menggoda. Tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di pinggang Hinata kini naik ke atas dan berakhir di buah dada Hinata yang menggoda, Sasuke meremas nya dengan tempo yang sama seperti ia menggerakan batang nya.

Hinata menggerakan kaki nya untuk melingkari punggung Sasuke. Sasuke merendahkan tubuh nya dan mencium Hinata dengan ganas.

"Ahh S-sasuhh. " Desah Hinata saat batang Sasuke bergerak dalam liang nya.

perlahan pergerakan batang Sasuke semakin cepat, Hinata menjambak rambut Sasuke pelan untuk mengimbangi permainan Sasuke.

perlahan namun pasti, Hinata bisa merasakan rahim nya menegang kembali. Hinata juga merasakan batang Sasuke yang bertambah keras tanda akan mengeluarkan cairan nya. Pergerakan Sasuke bertambah cepat. Kaki yang tadi ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sasuke menurun untuk memudah kan nya mengeluarkan batang nya saat proses Orgasme terjadi.

"H-hime a-aku a-akan k-keluar . " Ujar Sasuke terbata karena nikmat akan pijatan yang ia rasakan di bagian kejantanan nya.

"Ahh Sa-sasu lebih cepat AKHH. " Hinata dapat merasakan batang Sasuke yang keluar saat ia Orgasme. Sebenar nya Sasuke tidak rela jika mengeluarkan nya di luar, namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Hinata hamil sebelum waktu nya. Bisa- bisa ia akan di penggal oleh Hyuga Hiashi selaku sang ayah dengan Katana warisan keluarga Hyuga.

Sasuke bisa saja mengeluarkan nya didalam, namun karena godaan Hinata yang tadi di lakukan membuat mereka lupa memakai pengaman..

Sasuke ambruk setelah Orgasme nya yang kedua. Hinata mengelus pelan rambut Raven Sasuke yang lepek akibat peluh. Ia lalu menggeser tubuh Sasuke yang ada di atas nya untuk di baringkan di sebelah nya. Hinata menggeser tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas dada nya.

"Tidurlah Sasu- kun. Aku tau kau lelah. " Ujar Hinata saat diri nya menatap mata sayu Sasuke. Sasuke mencium kening Hinata sebelum terlelap karena kelelahan. Hinata tesenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang terlelap di samping nya.

* * *

T.B.C atau RnR

Yuko mau bales yang Review ni.

**Tanpopo** : Iya Yuko updet nya cepet ko. Makasih udah Review ya.

**Guest** : Iya lanjutan nya nyusul ko. Makasih udah Review ya.

**Mint River** : Makasih udah suka, dan tentu saja hubungan mereka baik- baik saja.

**Anonn** : Maaf Anonn- san, saya itu cowok bukan cewek. Harus nya di sebut ' Kun ' dong. Bukan 'Chan'. Tapi makasih udah Review.

**Mint convallaris** : Hehehe makasih udah Review ya. Hubungan mereka nanti bakalan jadi berantakan, mungkin itu muncul di chapter depan. Jadi tungguin ya Mint- san. Dan soal itu, Yuko emang Author baru dan cerita yang pertama kali Yuko buat itu rate M, Mint- san. ( Ah Yuko lupa, ini balasan dari chapter dua nya ya ). Iya Mint- san, ini baru awal, nanti cerita yang memulai kisah nya di chapter 4. Ya Yuko tau tapi mau gimana lagi, kalo Hinata di sebut gadi kan juga salah ** plakkk **. Itachi mungkin sama Yugao kalo enggak sama Konan, tapi Yuko bingung mau ke siapa, abis dua- dua nya cantik sih hehehe # berfikir mesum # . Yuko juga nggak pengen Hinata jadi genit begitu, tapi ini demi kelancaran cerita Mint- san, lagi pula mungkin Hinata nanti Yuko permak ** plakkk **. Err berhubung Yuko bingung mau nentuin pair Itachi, nanti pilih aja Konan atau Yugao.

**BochiRichi** : Makasih atas Review dan Saran nya BochiRichi- San :) . Dan mereka nggak putus ko.

**Luluk Minam Cullen** : Pasti Yuko lanjut dong. Makasih buat Review nya ya.

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me** : Iya, Yuko Author baru. Yuko sih dapet contoh cerita yang Yuko baca kalo Prolog nya sedikit, yaudah Yuko ikutin aja kalo Prolog nya sedikit.

**Hirano Lawliet** : Iya, Makasih buat Review nya ya.

**I am er** : Iya, Nanti Yuko panjangin. Makasih buat Review nya ya.

**Hime No Rika**. : Makasih buat Review nya ya Senpai.

**Tomo- Chan**. : Makasih udah Review Tomo- Chan.

Makasih udah nge- Review ya : **Tanpopo- san, Guest- san , Mint River- san, Anonn- san, BochiRichi- san, Luluk Minam Cullen- san, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me- san, Hirano Lawlie- san, I am er- san, Hime No Rika- san, dan **err **Tomo- chan,** Sebener nya Yuko bingung, mau bilang San tapi udah ada sunfix 'Chan' kalo gak pake sunfix tapi tetep 'Chan' takut nya di bilang sok akrab, nanti jelasin ya Yuko manggil nya apa supaya Yuko nggak bingung.

**BUAT SEMUA NYA, MAKASIH UDAH NGE- REVIEW.**

Yuko mau minta pendapat. Itachi itu lebih cocok sama Yugao atau sama Konan, abis dua- dua nya cantik sih, jadi Yuko bingung buat nentuin nya.

Nanti Review lagi ya..


	4. awal dari sebuah masalah

DISCLAMER- MASASHI KISHIMOTO

cerita yang GJ, Abal dan nggak bermutu.

* * *

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sinar Matahari menembus gorden yang berwarna peach nya. Ia membuka mata nya dan melirik ke arah jam yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjang, jam menunjukan pukul 08.30. Sasuke benar- benar lelah akibat kemarin, 2 jam setelah bercinta dengan Hinata mereka tertidur dan malam nya di habiskan lagi untuk bercinta.

"Enghh. " Sasuke menenggok ke sebelah nya saat mendengar erangan seseorang.

"Ohayou Suke- kun. " Sapa Hinata dengan mata yang masih setengah menutup. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Hinata.

"Ohayou mo, Hime. Bagaimana tidurmu ..? " Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata sekilas. Mata Hinata terbuka, senyum manis terpampang di wajah cantik nya. Hinata memeluk Sasuke yang ada di samping nya dan bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. membuat ia harus memejamkan mata untuk meresapi detak jantung nya sendiri.

"Tidur ku baik. Jangan menggoda ku Hime, ini masih pagi. " Ujar Sasuke dengan menggelus rambut Hinata yang menjuntai di dada nya. Hinata mengadah untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

CUP

Hinata mengecup nya pelan dan tersenyum. Ia bangun dari dada Sasuke, dan mengambil selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya tadi untuk menutupi dada nya yang terbuka.

SRETT

Sasuke mengambil selimut itu paksa membuat Hinata telanjang sempurna. Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini sedang menyeringai mesum.

"Aku lebih suka kau tidak memakai apa- apa. " Ujar Sasuke yang sedang mencium pundak Hinata.

"Shh. " Hinata mendesah lirih saat Sasuke menciumi pundak nya. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan lirih Hinata menyeringai lebar. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Hinata tanpa berhenti mengecupi pundak nya. Wajah Sasuke merambat naik ke leher Hinata , Sasuke mengecupi, menjilat bahkan menggigit nya. Hinata menjambak rambut Sasuke pelan sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ahh Sa-sasuhh. " Hinata mendesah menggoda saat Sasuke meremas buah dada Hinata yang menjulang dan besar.

Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan lembut dan berakhir dengan perang lidah. Ciuman itu berhenti karena kedua nya kehabisan nafas. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menatap mata nya sayu, ia dapat melihat Hinata yang menginginkan nya dari mata nya.

Sasuke lalu mencium Hinata lagi. tangan nya tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas dada Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata mendesah.

"Ahh S-sasuhh su-sudahh. In-ini m-masih p-pagi. " Ujar Hinata diiringi dengan desahan yang membuat kejantanan Sasuke menegang.

"Ayolah Hime, aku sudah tegak. " Ucap Sasuke dengan menunjukan kejantanan nya yang sudah tegak sempurna. Hinata yang melihat nya hanya merona merah.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti temani aku berbelanja ya. " Hinata mengajukan penawaran kepada Sasuke dengan kedipan genit. Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak suka, sebenar nya dia malas menemani Hinata belanja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mau Hinata marah seharian karena tidak dituruti permintaan nya.

"Baiklah. " Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum misterius dan langsung mencium Hinata, Hinata yang keget hanya merespon dengan menggalungkan tangan nya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Hinata, Hinata merespon nya dengan menjulurkan lidah ke lidah Sasuke. Mereka berperang lidah hingga kedua nya menghentukan pergulatan itu karena kehabisan nafas.

tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata dan membaringkan nya. Sasuke memulai nya lagi dengan ciuman di leher membuat Kiss Mark yang menandakan kalau Hinata adalah milik nya. Hinata mendesah tertahan menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang sedang membuat tanda di leher nya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak diam saja. Tangan Kiri nya dia gunakan nya untuk memainkan puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk meremas buah dada Hinata yang besar.

"Shh. " Hinata mendesah tertahan saat tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus bongkahan dada nya yang besar menimbulkan rasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Nghh uhh. " Belum habis kenikmatan Hinata, ia mendesah lagi saat Sasuke mengapit puting nya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk Horizontal.

Buah dada Hinata tidak hanya di di elus, Sasuke juga meremasnya dengan pelan menimbulkan sensasi yang memabukan bagi Hinata. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi ada di puting Hinata kini merangkak turun menuju kemaluan Hinata yang sudah basah. Sasuke juga melepaskan wajah nya dari leher Hinata saat ia merasakan Kiss Mark nya sudah banyak.

Wajah Sasuke turun ke bawah dengan perlahan melalui kecupan dan berakhir di bongkahan dada melahap nya seperti bayi yang haus akan ASI ibu, membuat Hinata tidak berhenti mendesah.

Hinata menjambak rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuk nya di kemaluan Hinata.

"Akhh . " Hinata mendesah saat jari Sasuke bergerak di lorong nya membuat kupu- kupu sekan terbang bebas di perut nya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi ada di dada Hinata turun ke pinggang ramping milik Hinata. Dia melepas jari nya dan mengganti dengan lidah nya membuat Hinata seakan terbang ke awang- awang. Ia -Dulu- sudah sering seperti ini, namun kenapa rasa nya tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja merasa kan sensasi yang sama.

"S-sasuhh akhh. " Hinata menjerit tertahan Saat Sasuke lebih dalam memasukan lidah nya.

"Teruslah mendesah, desahan mu membuat ku semakin tergoda untuk mecicipi mu. " Ujar Sasuke di sela- sela kegiatan nya. Hinata dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang lunak memasuki nya menyebarkan rasa hangat untuk kemaluan Hinata yang sedang berkedut karena nikmat.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi diam sesekali meremas dada Hinata yang naik turun akibat sang empu nya sedang mengontrol kenikmatan. Lidah Sasuke yang lunak menerobos semakin dalam, Mata Sasuke yang jeli dapat melihat klitoris yang ada di hadapan nya. Segare ia keluarkan lidah nya dengan menjiilat nya perlahan membuat Hinata mengerang kenikmatan. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit kecil klitoris itu membuat Hinata mengejang tertahan karena pusat saraf pada rahim nya di gigit oleh Sasuke dan tidak berapa lama rahim Hinata menegang, siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan nya.

"Akhh S-sasuhh A-AKU AK-AKAN. " Jerit Hinata dengan meremas seprai saat Orgasme melanda nya.

SLURPP SLURPP

Sasuke membersihkan cairan itu dari kemaluan Hinata membuat Hinata mendesah. Sasuke yang tau Hinata kelelahan hanya tersenyum, bukan senyum biasa atau malaikat yang ditampilkan melainkan senyum iblis yang berkembang karena melihat Hinata nya makin menggoda setelah Orgasme.

"S-sasu. Sudah ya. Aku lelah. " Ujar Hinata dengan nafas putus- putus karena kelelahan. Sasuke makin melebarkan senyuman nya karena dengan ucapan Hinata yang putus- putus sudah membuat kejantanan Sasuke bertambah menegang.

"Ayolah Sasu- AKHHH SASUKE BERENGSEK. " Ujar - Teriak - Hinata saat Sasuke memasuki nya tanpa meminta ijin pada nya dulu, membuat kemaluan Hinata terasa perih .Sasuke sengaja memasuki nya saat Hinata berbicara. Ia tidak mau mendengar rengekan Hinata yang akan membuat nya bertambah gairah dan menyebabkan mereka tidak berhenti bercinta.

"Keluarkan Sasu. Aku lelah. " Hinata memberikan pandangan memelas nya pada Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman nya -seringai.

"Kau mau diam atau berbicara dan membuat Kejantanan ku bertambah tegang dan kita tidak berhenti bercinta. Hn. " Ujar Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan seringai nya. Hinata diam di buat nya, tapi alis nya yang masih menyergit membuat nya seperti orang yang akan mengeluarkan pendapat.

"T-tapi S-sasu Akhh emhh eshh. " Hinata mendesah tidak karuan saat Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggul nya maju mundur. Sasuke mencium Hinata untuk meredam ciuman nya. Tangan Hinata mengambil alih dengan meremas rambut Raven Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke juga merangkak ke dada Hinata yang besar, Sasuke meremas nya memainkan nya seperti meremas adonan kue yang setengah jadi.

Hinata mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat saat ia tahu kejantanan nya menegang, ia juga tau rahim Hinata menegang dan sebentar lagi adalah waktu nya..

"AKHH " Hinata melepaskan ciuman nya saat Orgasme melanda nya.

"Ukhh Hi-hina shh " Sasuke melengguh tertahan saat orgasme melanda nya. Ia mengeluarkan batang nya dari tubuh Hinata dan menyemprotkan nya ke dada Hinata yang sedang naik turun akibat kelelahan.

Sasuke ambruk tepat di antara dada Hinata, ia dapat merasakan jantung Hinata yang terpompa lebih cepat karena kelelahan. Dengan jail nya ia menciumi dada kanan Hinata membuat nya mendesah lirih.

"Jangan shh me-memulai l-lagi ahh. " Ujar Hinata dengan terbata karena mendesah saat dada nya di ciumi dan dijilati oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan nya dan mendengus kesal akan sikap Hinata.

Sasuke melangkah kan kaki nya pergi menjauhi Hinata. Alis Hinata menyergit dan tangan Hinata di katup kan di dada nya, mata nya berkaca- kaca siap menuangkan cairan dari mata nya.

"Apa kau marah Sasu- kun..? " Hinata bertanya dengan mata ber kaca- kaca dan suara yang bergetar. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik ke arah Hinata. wajah Hinata memerah melihat ada yang 'Menggantung' di bawah Sasuke. Mereka -dulu- memang melakukan nya setiap Hari namun Hinata tetap saja memerah saat melihat nya.

"Kau kenapa..? tadi suara mu bergetar menahan tangis. Sekarang memerah dengan pandangan kosong. " Ujar Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Apa kau masih mau bermain, Hinata. " Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggoda dan kilatan mata nakal saat memandang Hinata.

"Tidak. Sebaik nya kau ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah itu kita belanja. " Ucap Hinata cepat dan masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh nya. Sasuke yang melihat ke anehan Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu nya cuek dan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya saat Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Ia tau sikap nya tadi aneh sekali, hanya saja ia takut Sasuke melakukan nya lagi, yah kau tau lah. Ia tidak mau terlalu sering berhubungan intim karena takut terkena dampak seperti err Hamil, bukan karena ia takut hamil atau takut Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja ia belum mau membina rumah tangga, lagi pula ia belum membahagiakan ibu dan err ayah nya -mungkin-. Hinata belum pernah bertemu -lagi- langsung dengan ayah nya sejak ia berumur 4 tahun.

Hinata perlahan terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos nya.

* * *

"Hei, Hime. Bangun. " Ujar Sasuke dengan menepuk- nepuk pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Sasuke menepuk pipi nya.

"Eh, Sasu. Sekarang jam berapa..? " Tanya Hinata yang langsung bangun dari tidur nya.

"Jam 10.00 . Tidur saja kalau kau masih lelah. " Ujar Sasuke dengan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Mnh, tidak usah. Aku akan membersihkan diri sekarang. Kau tunggu saja di luar. " Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis nya yang berkembang di wajah nya.

"Kau yakin..? " Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. Hinata menghela nafas lelah dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. " Ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari ranjang nya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang saat Sasuke pergi. Ia melangkah kaki nya ke kamar mandi untuk membersih kan diri. Hinata melihat pantulan diri nya di cermin setengah badan yang ada di kamar mandi. Rambut indigo yang berantakan, Kiss mark dimana- mana, puting yang memerah, cairan cinta yang sudah mengering menempel ketat di dada nya, dan jangan lupakan kewanitaan yang merah merekan akibat bercinta. Hinata menghela nafas lelah.

Hinata menumpahkan sabun cair beraroma Lavender ke dalam bathtub. Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki bathtum untuk berendam. Aroma Lavender menguar dari air dan busa saat Hinata memasuki nya. Hinata menutup mata nya untuk merasakan air sabun menenggelamkan tubuh munggil nya. Ia sebenar nya berniat menghilangkan Kiss mark yang Sassuke buat, namun ia malas untuk menggosok- gosok nya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan mulai menenggelam kan seluruh tubuh nya dalam bathtub, dirasa nafas nya sudah tidak mampu, ia mulai mengadah untuk mengambil oksigen.

Hinata bangun dari bathtub dan melangkah menuju shower. Air mengucur deras saat Hinata memutar keran. Ia menggosok rambut nya yang yang masih tersisa sabun karena tadi juga menggosok semua bagian tubuh, mulai dari ramut, wajah, dada, kewanitaan dan bagian terakhir adalah kaki .Hinata mematikan keran saat ia rasa tubuh nya sudah bersih. Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk Sasuke. Handuk nya memang masih ada di koper, dia belum membereskan koper nya karena kemarin ia sibuk, yah you know lah.

Hinata memilih baju yang dirasa nya cocok untuk pergi berbelanja. Ia mengenakan celana lima senti di atas lutut dan kaos berwarna ungu muda dengan bahan mengembang di pinggang nya namun mengkerut. Sebagai aksesoris, Hinata memilih jam tangan berwarna biru tua. Untuk masalah rambut, ia lebih menggerai rambut nya dan menambah kan bandana berwarna putih polos. Hinata tampak manis dan sexy secara bersamaan. Sebelum keluar, Hinata mengambil sepatu high heels setinggi lima senti berwarna ungu muda sewarna dengan baju nya. Untuk urusan make up, Hinata tidak perlu bingung, ia hanya tiggal memakai lip gloss yang berwarna pink natural.

Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibir mungil nya. Sasuke berada di sofa dengan sekaleng jus tomat dingin, Sasuke manatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan mesum, ah, jangan lupakan seringai seksi yang tersungging di bibir tipis nya. Hinata hanya merona melihat Sasuke menatap nya sepert serigala yang akan menerkam mangsa nya. Hinata berdehem sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke rah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku..? " Tanya Hinata setelah duduk di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala nya dan menyandarkan kepala nya di pundak Hinata, menyesapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Sasuke menyingkap sedikit kaos Hinata. Kaos itu tersingkap menampilkan pundak Hinata yang terdapat bercak merah yang agak pudak.

"cantik, seperti biasa. " Ujar Sasuke dengan menciumi pundak Hinata. Hinata mencoba menepis wajah Sasuke di pundak nya, namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukan dan malah menjilati pundak Hinata membuat benang saliva menempel di pundak Hinata. Tangan Sasuke merayap ke paha Hinata, menimbulkan rasa geli hinggap di perut nya.

"S-sasu- kun, ughh h-hentikan. " Ujar Hinata dengan sedikit mendesah karena Sasuke mengelusi paha Hinata. Sasuke mendengus dan menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap Hinata, Hinata balas menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengecilkan jarak antara mereka dekat dekat dekat dan dekat akhir nya bibir mereka bersatu. Panggutan panas terjadi saat Sasuke memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Hinata. Hinata tidak merespon dan malah memukul- mulul dada Sasuke hingga Sasuke menghentikan ciuman nya.

"Mesum. " Desis Hinata pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai. Hinata berdiri dari duduk nya dan merapikan baju yang tadi sempat di singkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bangun mengikuti Hinata berdiri dan merapikan rambut Hinata yang acak- acakan. Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke dengan pandangan Kau- mau- apa, sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di depan dada nya.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak- tidak. " Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah kan keluar dari apartemen.

"Sasu- kun, tunggu. " Hinata berlari kecil untuk menyamai dengan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela nafas melihat kekasih nya itu yang, uh, sedikit lemot.

~dan saat itulah awal dari pertengkaran mereka berdua.

* * *

Yo, Minna- san. Yuko dateng lagi nih. # siapa yang ngarepin lagi # ** Yuko pundung di pojokan. **

gomen minna- san, Yuko buat Sasu jadi mesum, abis dari tampang nya Sasu aja keliatan mesum # di serang sama FG Sasu #.

nah, Yuko mau ngebalesin Review nih..

**Tanpopo** : pasti dong, Yuko nggak mau berhenti di tengah jalan.

**Chibi beary** : hohoho, Yuko kasih bocoran ya. Nanti di chapter depan Karin bakal dateng bawa masalah tentang pasal itu lohhh ** Chibi beary sweatdrop **..

**ocha chan** : makasih udah review.

**Guest**. : aduh Guest- san, Yuko kan Author baru, jadi wajar aja kalo belum berbakat. Yuko nulis nya sedikit karena supaya sesuai dengan tema atas chapter yang Yuko buat.

**Nivellia Neil** : maaf nih senpai, Yuko itu cowok ** Author pundung di pojokan gara- gara di sebut cewek **. Makasih udah ngasih masukan tentang nama keluarga hehehe. Dan terima kasih udah Review.

**Hirano Lawliet** : wah, maaf nih senpai-, hubungan Sasu sama Hime bakalah putus di chapter depan, gara- gara Karin ** Author di timpuk Karin **

**Nami**. : Biasa nya Yuko kalo nggak bisa bisa ngerjain soal bakal nulis gini di kertas jawaban. "Maaf pak, Yuko nggak bisa ngerjain soal. Kalo bapak mau ngasih nilai 100 makasih kalo nggak ya Harus. " Yuko pasti nulis kaya gitu ** Nami sweatdrop **

**Yamaguchi akane** : ( chap 1 ) terngungu itu gimana ya ** Author di geplak ** kaya shock gitu. Maksud nya kaget karena yah, ** Author di lempar sandal ** Sasu cuma manfaatin tubuh dia aja, kaya sampah gitu. Kalo Nakas itu, semacam meja atau laci.

( chap 2 ) kalo soal hp, Yuko nggak tau karena Yuko belum pernah punya Android ** sweatdrop **. dan kalo kata- kata Mami Mikoto ** di jitak sama Mikoto ** Yuko ngambil dari kata- kata mama Yuko, karena biasa nya mama Yuko ngomong nya kaya gitu. dan ** Yuko di bekep karena kebanyakan dan ** makasih atas saran nya.

( chap 3 ) aduhh, kalo soal lemon, Yuko nggak tau. Abis sebelum Yuko bikin fic lemon, Yuko ngeliat dulu film ah, em, yah, bisa di bilang Blue Film. Yang di tampilin di situ ya kaya gitu, abis itu Yuko ikutin Lime nya. Makasih atas Review dan saran nya ya.

**Tomo- chan** : makasih buat Review nya.

**Mint Convallaris** : aduhh, kalo Karin dateng ngerusuh di chapter depan sedangkan kalo temen Hime, bakal dateng di chapter depan nya lagi. Makasih atas Review nya.

**Na'cchan Tsuki No me**. : Yuko kebanyakan typo, maka nya maklumi aja. Yuko juga bingung mau milih Konan atau Yugao. Makasih atas Review nya.

**Moku- chan**. : Makasih atas Review nya senpai. Yuko harus belajar lagi nih dari senpai ** tersenyum manis **.

nah Yuko udah ngebalesin Review nya para senpai. Kalo nanyain soal Karin, inti nya Karin datang di chapter depan.

JAA MINNA- SAN, JANGAN RINDU YA ** sweatdrop berjamaah. **

YUKO, YUKO. Disana Haruna Yukira mangkal sambil tersenyum setan, Yuko merinding.

oh, Yuko belum bilang ya kalo Yuko ada Hubungan sama Yuki, Yuki itu sepupu ** gue nggak nganggep loe sepupu ** ahh, Yuko nggak dianggep sepupu. Nah dari pada Yuko nggak jelas gini, Yuko mau bocoran nih buat nanti.

Haru atau Yuki udah nyerahin cerita nya sama Yuko, mungkin abis cerita ini selesai, Yuko mau lanjutin Fic nya Yuki yang tentang pembunuhan itu lohhh ** dilempar sendal sama**.

ahhh, Yuko mau pergi JAA ** Yuki ngejar sambil bawa golok **


	5. Masalah I

DISCLAMER. M. KISHIMOTO

aduhh, Yuko nga sampe hati sebener nya ngebuat Hinata pisah ama Sasu- chan. Tapi ya gimana lagi.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke berada di salah satu mall terbesar di Jepang. Mall yang menyediakan barang apapun yang dibutuhkan, mulai dari pakaian impor, pakaian expor, bahkan pakaian dalam yang kualitas nya sudah di jamin pun ada. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah riang, berbeda dengan Sasuke di belakang nya berjalan seperti orang yang terseret. Sasuke memang sudah sangat lelah, belum lagi kantung belanjaan yang mampir di tangan kanan dan kiri nya sungguh menghambat jalan nya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, jika bukan karena untuk menyenangkan hati kekasih nya, sudah di jamin, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini.

Hinata berjalan riang di depan nya sedikit meringan kan beban nya. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar kala Hinata menarik tangan nya menuju eskalator untuk naik ke lantai berikut nya. Sungguh, di lantai dua saja ia sudah sangat kelelahan, apalagi nanti berkeliling di lantai tiga.

setelah sampai di lantai tiga, Hinata langsung menarik tangan nya menuju toko khusus pakaian dalam wanita. Uh, rasa nya Sasuke ingin tanah yang ia pijak sekarang terbuka, agar ia bisa menghilang sekarang.

"Hime, bisakah kau pergi sendiri. Ini toko pakaian khusus wanita. " Ujar Sasukeberbisik pelan pada Hinata yang ada di samping nya. Hinata mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke dan langsung menarik - menyeret - Sasuke masuk menuju toko itu. Sasuke pasrah dengan apa yang akan kekasih nya ini lakukan, yang terpenting adalah nama baik nya tidak tercoreng karena masuk ke dalam toko pakaian dalam wanita, Sasuke melepaskan tarikan Hinata sebentar dan membeli topi yang ada di toko sebelah.

Hinata langsung masuk dan menyuruh Sasuke menunggu. Ah Hinata, tidak tau kah kau kalau Sasuke sangat menderita sekarang. Sasuke menutup kepala nya dengan topi itu saat ada beberapa wanita yang melirik nya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam toko itu. Ia dapat melihat Hinata datang membawa Bra, Panties dan G-string berwarna merah yang terkesan seksi.

"Sasu- kun, bagaimana pakaian dalam ini...? " Tanya Hinata dengan menggoyang- goyangkan gantungan yang berisi sepasang Bra dan Panties dan gantungan G- string.

"Tch, kau ingin menggoda ku. Hn..? " Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum sinis nya. Jelas saja, tanpa perlu menggoda dia dengan pakaian seksi pun dia akan suka rela memberikan kepuasan untuk Hinata.

wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. ia pergi meninggal kan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum seringai. Perempuan yang kebetulan pegawai di sana terkikik geli sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak etis nya. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar dan berharap Hinata segera kembali dan meninggalkan toko laknat ini. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya ke pojok samping. Di sana Hinata sedang memilih- milih Lingerie yang mungkin di rasa nya cocok, padahal tanpa Lingerie pun tubuh Hinata sudah sangat menggoda. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang seperti orang yang Maniak belanja, padahal ia rasa sebelum Hinata pindah ke luar negeri, Hinata bukan lah orang yang seperi ini.

"Sasu- kun, bagaimana dengan ini..? " Tanya Hinata dengan mengulurkan Lingerie berwarna putih gading yang sangat Transparan. Lingerie itu dua puluh senti di atas lutut ( tepat di bawah bokong ) dan dengan model yang, uh, bisa di bilang jika Hinata memakai Lingerie itu sama saja ia tidak memakai baju karena model nya yang sangat Transparan dan sangat seksi. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja. " Ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Hinata hanya tersenyum senang dan mengecup pipi kekasih nya itu dan meninggal kan nya untuk pergi ke kasir. Sasuke menghela nafas nya, kalau ia tau akan lelah seperti ini, ia tidak akan mengiyakan penawaran Hinata tadi pagi.

Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke dengan langkah riang dan dua kantong yang ada di tangan nya. Ia mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Sasuke yang masih menatap ke depan hingga membuat Sasuke menjadi kaget. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menahan tangan Hinata yang merangkul leher nya. Sasuke mengecup Hinata sekilas dan melepas kan kalungan tangan Hinata dan menggenggam tangan itu lembut.

"Kau membeli apa..? " Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat dua kantong yang ada di tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang dan menggoyang- goyangkan kantong itu.

"Aku beli yang tadi. " Ujar Hinata pendek. Sasuke mengerut kan kening nya dan menghela nafas saat ia tahu apa yang di beli Hinata, Panties, Bra, G- string dan Lingerie yang tadi ia tunjukan pada Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Hn..? bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe dulu. " Ujar Hinata lembut saat ia dan Sasuke keluar dari toko pakaian dalam yang tadi ia kunjungi. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda ia setuju. Kantong yang berisikan baju- baju itu berpindah tangan ke Hinata walau Sasuke bilang masih mampu membawa nya, namun Hinata ya Hinata dengan segala kekeras kepalaan nya. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum mengikuti Hinata yang masih saja berjalan riang menuju eskalator.

Sasuke dan Hinata menuju lantai bawah untuk ke cafe italia yang kebetulan berada di lantai itu. Hinata menuju kursi yang kelihatan nya nyaman untuk nya duduk. Hinata lalu melangkah kan ke kursi itu sebelum ada orang yang menempati nya. Hinata duduk di situ dengan nyaman, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terlihat - sangat - kelelahan. Hinata mengangkat tangan nya memanggil Waitress untuk memesan makanan, sang waitress mencatat apa yang di pilih Hinata seperti _pasta khas italian_, _jus tomat_ untuk Sasuke dan _juice melon_ untuk nya.

menunggu Waitress kembali membawa kan pesanan mereka -Hinata- , Hinata memindah- mindah kan baju ke dalam kantong yang masih sangat kosong yang hanya di isi satu pakaian. Sekarang kantong yang penuh hanya menyisakan tiga kantong. Hinata tersenyum atas acara memindah- mindahkan baju ini berhasil. tidak lama kemudian, Waitress yang di tunggu pun muncul, lengkap dengan pesanan Hinata di tangan nya.

"_Grazie_. " Ujar Hinata dengan memakai bahasa Italia pada Waitress itu. Waitress itu sedikit terkejut karena jarang sekali ada orang yang memakai bahasa Italia di sini walau pun ini restaurant Italia.

"_Allo stesso modo_. " Ucap sang Waitress sambil membungkuk. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis nya atas sikap aneh sang kekasih.

"Kau bisa bahasa italia..? " Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tengah meminum Juice nya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menganggukan kepala nya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bisa karena di sana aku di ajari bahasa- bahasa asing seperti Belanda, Italia ataupun Jerman. " Jawab Hinata memperjelas ucapan nya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya dengan maksud paham, -mungkin.

"Permisi " Ujar seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh ke samping nya. Disana ada seorang wanita berambut merah mencolok dengan model Harajuku berdiri di samping Hinata dengan membawa nampan berisi _Salad_ dan _Orange Juice._

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu..? " Tanya Hinata dengan senyum ramah yang terpatri di bibir nya. Diam- diam karin menyayangkan kenapa wanita seperti ini yang dipilih oleh Sasuke.

"Kursi di Restaurant ini sudah penuh, dan ku lihat hanya kursi ini yang kosong. Yah, walaupun tersisa satu. " Ujar Karin dengan senyum yang hinggap di bibir nya, namun mata nya tidak lepas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menatap nya tajam.

"Ah, silahkan saja. " Ucap Hinata masih dengan senyuman nya. Ah, Hinata tidak tau kah kau bahwa wanita yang kau ramahi ini adalah pembawa bencana untuk mu, Ujar karin dalam hati sambil melirik Hinata.

"Oh, terima- kasih. Ngomong- ngomong nama mu siapa..? " Tanya Karin mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Hinata yang tengah meminum Juice nya.

"Nama ku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. " Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum. Sasuke entah mengapa merasakan firasat buruk akan kedatangan Karin.

"Emh, namaku Karin " Ucap Karin saat Hinata mengidikan dagu nya ke arah Karin.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu. " Ujar Sasuke tiba- tiba membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alis nya atas kelakuan aneh Sasuke. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda mengijinkan. Setelah Sasuke pergi dan Hilang di balik tikungan koridor, Karin merubah posisi duduk nya menjadi serius membuat Hinata heran.

"Apakah laki- laki yang tadi adalah kekasih mu, Hinata- san..? " Tanya Karin dengan suara serius, ugh, tanpa bertanya pun Karin sebenar nya tau bahwa Hinata adalah kekasih nya Sasuke.

"Emh, bukan. Aku hanya sepupu nya. " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum hambar yang nampak di wajah nya. Ia mengatakan itu karena ia tidak mau kalau nama baik keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga tercoreng karena dia berpacaran dengan sepupu nya sendiri -walau tidak sedarah- .Karin menyeringai akan ekspresi Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung. " Ujar Karin dengan meminum_ Orange Juice_ yang tadi di bawa nya. Hinata sekali lagi mengernyit kan alis atas keaneh yang Karin ucap kan.

"Dia selalu memakai wanita seperti sampah. Kau tau, bahkan dia pernah _memakai_ teman ku sampai longgar. " Lanjut nya dengan mengutip kan kata Memakai pada Hinata. Hinata memang bukan wanita bodoh, ia mengerti apa arti itu. Karin seperti nya membicarakan diri nya sendri yang sudah di pakai Sasuke.

"Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai sekarang. Beruntung kau bukan wanita nya. " Ujar Karin masih mengompori Hinata. Hinata terdiam tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Karin tentang kekasih nya itu. Ia benar- benar tidak percaya kenapa kekasih nya seperti itu, bahkan kelakuan seperti itu bisa di katagori kan sebagai perbuatan perselingkuhan. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata dan siap terjun dari mata nya. Karin tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang hampir menangis, ia tetap menceritakan perbuatan buruk Sasuke saat Hnata pergi.

"Ah, kurasa sepupu mu sudah datang. Hn " Ujar Karin sinis saat Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi yang mereka duduki. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah nya, Hati nya bertambah sakit saat ia tersenyum tipis pada nya.

"Maaf aku lama. " Ucap Sasuke yang langsung duduk di kursi nya.

"Waah, maaf Hinata- san aku pergi dulu. " Ujar Karin dengan senyum picik yang terlihat ramah di wajah nya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Karin yang berdiri dari tempat nya, ia malah memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk, jika di perhatikan lebih teliti, akan ada jejak air mata yang berbaur dengan warna Jeans Hinata.

"Hime, kau menangis..? " Tanya Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke kursi Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah berjejak air mata. Karin menghentikan langkah nya menunggu Sasuke untuk memaki ke arah nya.

"Lepas. " Ucapan Hinata bahkan begitu dingin pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Karin yang berdiri membelakangi nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada nya Karin..?! " Tanya Sasuke geram pada Karin yang tersenyum picik.

"Memberi tau apa yang kau lakukan mungkin. Ah, lebih tepat nya mungkin memberi tau kau yang memperlakukan wanita seperti **sampah**. " Ujar Karin dengan menekan kan kata Sampah. Sasuke terbelalak mendengar nya.

Hinata yang tidak kuat mendengar pembicaraan itu melangkah kan kaki keluar dari mall itu, tidak lupa ia juga membawa kantong belanjaan nya. Sasuke mengejar langkah Hinata namun sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tajam Karin.

Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang ada di halaman mall, ia menarik tangan Hinata hingga Hinata menghadap ke arah nya.

"Hime, gomen. " Ujar Sasuke lembut pada Hinata yang tengah menanggis. Hinata memalingkan wajah nya menolak memandang Sasuke.

"Kau menghianati ku. " Ucap Hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir di mata nya.

"Aku minta maaf Hime. Maaf yah. " Ujar Sasuke dengan menempelkan tangan Hinata ke pipi nya. Hinata menepiskan tangan nya dari pipi Sasuke dan menatap nya nyalang.

"Semudah itu kah kau minta maaf. Kau minta maaf seolah kau membalikan tangan . Kita putus. ! " Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke yang menatap nya tidak percaya. Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata hingga mereka berhadapan. Bibir Hinata dan bibir nya di satukan dengan paksa, ia dapat merasakan rasa asin akibat air mata Hinata yang mengalir. Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

PLAKK

tamparan panas bersarang di pipi Sasuke meninggal kan cap kemerahan di pipi nya.

"Kau berengsek. " Ujar Hinata kesal karena di cium paksa oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih shock akibat Hinata menampar nya masih memegangi pipi nya yang bertapak cap tangan lima milik Hinata.

Hinata melangkah kan kaki nya menuju jalanan, di belakang Sasuke dengan setia mengejar nya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan langsung berlari begitu Sasuke mendekat dengan jangkauan nya.

Hinata langsung mengstop taksi yang lewat tanpa peduli ada orang di dalam nya atau tidak. Ia masuk ke dalam taksi dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

"Cepat jalan ! " Ujar Hinata begitu Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke berlari semakin kencang saat mobil yang di tumpangi Hinata melaju kencang meninggal kan nya sendiri. Sasuke menendang kerikil di kaki nya karena kesal.

* * *

Hinata menangis di taksi itu, tidak memperdulikan dua orang yang menatap nya cengok. Hinata menangis terisak, orang yang di samping Hinata memberikan selembar tisu yang dipakai oleh Hinata sebagai lap untuk lendir, membuat kedua orang itu jijik melihat nya.

"Emhh, nona. " Ucap orang di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata menoleh kan pandangan nya. Di samping nya seorang laki- laki berambut merah bata dengan mata Hazel dan berwajah baby face menatap Hinata degan senyum ragu.

"Apa ?! " Ucap Hinata sangar membuat si penanya langsung menggeleng seketika.

"Kalau boleh tau, tujuan anda kemana...? " Ucap Sang supir pelan pada Hinata saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya dari orang yang duduk di samping nya.

"Tunggu dulu. " Hinata langsung mengambil Android yang ada di saku celana nya, ia tampak mengutak- atik barang itu sejenak sebelum membawa nya mendekat ke telinga. Hinata menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangkat sambungan nya. Ia tampak menahan tangis sejenak, tangan kanan nya menyeka butiran air mata yang hendak mengalir itu.

'Moshi- moshi. ' Ujar orang di seberang sana dengan nada lembut. Hinata tersenyum lebar saat orang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilan nya,ia merasa senang sangat senang malahan. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dua orang yang bersama Hinata malah merinding melihat nya. Tadi menangis, marah- marah sekarang tersenyum lebar, apa yang terjadi dengan orang ini Kami- sama, begitu lah kira- kira fikiran kedua orang itu.

"Baa- san, aku menginap di rumah mu. " Ujar Hinata tanpa basa- basi, orang di sana tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, namun Hinata sudah mendahului nya.

"Kuharap diam mu mengatakan iya. " Hinata langsung memutus sambungan, tidak perduli apa yang akan di ucap kan baa-san nya. Sebenar nya ia bisa saja menginap di hotel, tapi uang nya habis karena tadi di pakai belanja, sedang kan kartu ATM nya ada di Apartemen Sasuke.

"Aku ingin ke jalan Ginichi no 7. " Ujar Hinata pada si supir yang sedang memperhatikan nya lewat kaca spion. orang di samping Hinata tampak tersenyum sekilas saat Hinata menoleh pada nya.

suasana di sana tampak hening, hanya diisi oleh suara deru mobil yang berlalu- lalang di jalanan. Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi, hanya saja jejak air mata nya masih menyisakan embun air.

"Emhh, boleh tau siapa nama mu. Nona..? " Tanya orang di samping Hinata membuka pembicaraan. Hinata menengok sekilas dan kembali melihat pemandangan di luar sana lewat jendela.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. " Ujar Hinata parau, suara nya terasa habis karena di habiskan untuk menanggis.

"Hinata..? ah, kau anak pertama dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Harumi advent kan..? " Ujar orang itu pada Hinata. Hinata menengok ke orang itu dan mengerut kan kening nya.

"Memang nya ibu ku mempunyai anak berapa sampai aku di sebut anak pertama. " Gumam Hinata pelan, ayah nya memang mempunya anak lagi dari istri kedua nya, yang ia tau nama nya Hanabi.

"Ah, maksud ku kau putri pertama nya Hyuuga Hiashi. " Ujar orang itu yang tampak nya mendengar gumaman Hinata, ia tampak salah tingkah dengan kelakuan nya yang menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"ah, ya. Siapa nama mu..? " Tanya Hinata tersenyum pada orang itu. Orang itu tampang salah tingkah dan gugup dengan pipi nya yang merona justru mempermanis penampilan laki- laki itu. Jelas saja siapa yang tidak merona saat di tatap dengan orang cantik, apa lagi dengan senyuman yang menambah cantik nya walau terlihat jejak air mata di wajah nya yang putih.

"Akasuna Sasori. " Ujar nya saat ia bisa mengendalikan diri nya. Taksi tiba- tiba berhenti membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening nya.

"Anda sudah sampai, nona. " Ujar nya dengan senyum saat dia berbalik ke arah Hinata. Hinata tampak gelagapan sebentar sebelum tersenyum. Ia keluar duluan dan muncul di pintu jendela mobil.

"Emh, aku tidak bawa uang dan untuk bayar ongkos Taksi, emh, sebaik nya kau minta pada ibu ku di perusahaan nya nama perusahaan nya Advent, tidak jauh dari sini. Nama nya Harumi Advent. " Ujar Hinata langsung pergi dari hadapan sang sopir yang cengok, dan tidak berapa lama terdengar umpatan kesal dari sopir itu. Ah, setidak nya Hinata dapat terhibur sedikit dengan kejadian tadi.

Hinata melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki gerbang rumah - uh, sebenar nya tidak bisa di sebut rumah karena bangunan itu sangat besar. Ia mengambil Android yang ada di saku nya dan mulai mencari nama Baa- san nya.

"Baa- san, buka gerbang nya. " Hinata berucap tanpa basa- basi pada nenek nya itu. Ia dapat mendengar seseorang di seberang sana menghela nafas dan menyuruh pelayan membukakan gerbang. Hinata mematikan sambungan nya dan menunggu gerbang di buka.

tidak lama kemudian gerbang dibuka oleh para penjaga gerbang. Hinata langsung berlari ke dalam rumah tersebut, dari dalam pintu dibuka sebelum Hinata mengetuk nya. Disana nenek nya Tsunade berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Ia menatap tajam Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan nya. Hinata tersenyum canggung sebelum tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam rumah Tsunade. Ia naik tangga yang menyediakan kamar tamu, Hinata memang sudah hapal ruangan- ruangan di rumah ini.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar yang mungkin akan di tempati nya selama beberapa hari itu. Kamar berwarna putih dengan dinding yang di bentuk dengan bunga- bunga yang saling berhubungan itu setidak nya membuat suasan hati nya sedikit baik. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke kamar yang sudah terbuka itu, kamar itu mewangi mint membuat rasa segar menyapa di indra penciuman nya. Hinata menutup pintu itu rapat sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati ranjang.

BRUKK

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh nya di ranjang Queen size yang tersedia di sana, air mata perlahan membanjiri mata nya saat mengingat kembali ucapan Karin tentang Sasuke, seharus nya Hinata tau ia tidak boleh percaya, namun jika memang Sasuke tidak seperti itu kenapa ia meminta maaf pada nya.

CKLEK

pintu kamar di buka oleh Tsunade membuat Hinata menoleh kan kepala nya ke asal suara tersebut. Disana Tsunade sedang berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dekat Hinata.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke, Hn..? " Tanya Tsunade mengelus rambut Hinata yang menjuntai. Tsunade memang mengetahui perihal Sasuke yang menjadi kekasih nya.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Hinata dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di ruang tamu, Hinata yang sedang menonton film Drama dan Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Kau semakin cantik Hime. " Ujar Sasuke mengelus juntaian rambut yang menjadi mahkota kekasih nya itu.

"Diamlah, ini adegan seru nya. " Ujar Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang merayap ke punggung nya. Dahi Sasuke mengerut tidak suka, ia mengambil remote itu dan mematikan acara TV yang sedang di nikmati oleh Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan geram, ia mencoba mengambil remote itu, namun Sasuke malah mengangkat nya dan mengambil tengkuk Hinata, membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Sasuke menaruh remote itu di lantai dan melingkari pinggang Hinata.

BRUKK

Sasuke dan Hinata sontak menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Disana Tsunade berdiri dengan satu tangan yang menutupi mulut nya. Suara yang tadi sempat membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kaget itu adalah tas yang terjatuh .Tsunade tidak menyangka cucu nya sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke, padahal mereka saudara walau tidak sedarah. Niat nya Tsunade akan berkunjung melihat cucu nya itu dan ketika ia mengetuh apartemen Hinata tidak ada sautan dari dalam, makanya ia mencoba membuka pintu nya, yang ternyata tidak di kunci, dan ternyata ia malah di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini di dalam.

"Kalian harus menjelaskan ini semua pada ku. " Ujar Tsunade saat sudah pulih dari schok nya.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

dan sejak itulah Tsunade mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih.

"Dia selingkuh. " Ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang membanjiri mata nya. Tsunade mengerutkan kening nya, menurut nya, Sasuke adalah tipe yang setia, dan apa kata nya, Selingkuh, yang benar saja, Tsunade tidak habis fikir.

"Selingkuh bagaimana ..? " Tanya Tsunade pada Hinata.

"Memakai wanita seperti sampah. " Ujar Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Aku mengerti. " Tsunade sebenar nya tidak mengerti sama sekali, namun ia hanya berfikir kalau masalah ini tidak seharus nya ada campur tangan dari pihak lain.

"Tidurlah, kurasa kau butuh tidur sebentar. Wajah mu sangat terlihat kelelahan Hime. " Lanjut Tsunade menepuk kepala Hinata dan meninggal kan nya keluar.

DRTT DRTT DRTT

Hinata mengambil Android di saku nya, tertera nama Okaa- san saat Hinata melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

"Moshi- mo-, " Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya karena orang di seberang sana atau ibu nya memotong nya dengan bentakan.

'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ! kau seenak nya menyewa Taksi dan menyuruh nya membayar pada ku ! Kau tau para karyawan membicarakan ku, kau tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka bilang aku tidak membayar Taksi nya alias menghutang hingga menagih nya di sini. Kau membuat ku malu, Hinata. ' Ujar di seberang sana dengan akhiran helaan nafas.

"Gomen, Kaa- san. " Hinata menyesal dengan kelakuan nya yang mempermalukan ibu nya seperti itu.

'Jangan mengulangi nya lagi. ' Dari sana terdengar Harumi yang menghela nafas berat.

"Ya. " Hinata berucap pelan dan langsung mematikan samungan nya. Sungguh, kejadian hari ini membuat perasaan nya campur aduh, ada rasa sedih, marah, kesal dan bercampur aduk di hati nya.

Hinata memejamkan mata, mengingat kembali momen- momen bersama Sasuke. Hinata memegangi dada nya yang terasa nyeri saat mengingat kembali ucapan dari wanita yang bernama karin yang ditemui nya di cafe.

air mata perlahan membanjiri mata nya lagi, dan hari itu Hinata habiskan dengan menangis hingga ia tertidur lelap dengan jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya.

* * *

Yosh, chapter selesai, Yuko mau ngebales yang Review nih.

**Coro- chan** : semoga aja. Makasih buat Review nya

**Hh** : wah benarkah..? Yuko nggak tau Yuko di kira perempuan karena gaya tulisan Yuko. Dan makasih buat Review nya.

**Guest** : Yuko udah update nih, dan di Chapter depan Sasu sama Hina juga bakal baikan lagi. Makasih udah Review.

**Azelea Ryuzaki** : Makasih senpai atas saran nya. Yuko belum terlalu faham sih tentang Lime atau Lemon gitu. Makasih udah Review, dan perbedaan Lime sama Lemon itu apa Senpai..?

**Yamaguchi Akane** : mhn, kalo soal summary, jujur aja Yuko nggak bisa bikin nya senpai, dan mungkin nanti Yuko coba. Makasih udah Review.

**Livylaval** : mhnn, aduh gimana bilang nya ya, mhhn Yuko jujur nih, sebelum Yuko buat cerita tentang mhnLemonmhn Yuko itu liat dulu di film nya, bukan maksud mesum atau apa, Yuko cuma buat contoh senpai. Dan makasih udah Review.

**Hirano Lawliet** : mhhn, mereka baikan ko nanti di chapter depan dan makasih udah Review.

**Nivellia Neil** : Ya, Yuko serius cowok, dan pertanyaan nya udah di jawab kan di cerita atas. Dan makasih udah Review.

**Yosh, makasih udah pada Review, di chapter ini Review lagi ya. Dan maaf kalo di chapter ini feel nya kurang ngena, abis Yuko ngga bisa bikin yang drama sih.**

**Review lagi ya, Review kalian bagai angin yang membawa kembali semangat Yuko untuk menulis.**


End file.
